Rainbow Dash mad dash to the finsh
by crowguardian
Summary: Rainbow dash Wants to write a story about the everglades race.


My little pony rainbow dash story

By Gina Gamez

Disclamier

I do not own rights or charters my little pony Hasbro Lauren Faust, and all others of my little pony owners I bollowing your characters to make a story about rainbow dash. If you guys read this I a sisrono a older girl who a fan of the show kept doing what you guys been doing love Gina Gamez.

It a beautiful day in ponyville. Apple jack selling her Apple pies the help the farm grow. Pinkie pie was playing party games to entain cupcake shop was working on her clothes. Flutter shy was helping injury animals get better discord was helping surpisely. Twlight was helping out at celetista with cleaning the castle with was will with ponyville expect rainbow dash as she ready finished all her daring do books."Mean I wish that there were more daring do books." Rainbow dash thought of an idea. "I going to write an adventure of my at the wonderbolts academy and the time I had to beat spitfire at a race through rings of the Everglades forest I went to daring do house in the technochititan basin. The house was empty. "Daring do must be having an adventure I wish I know where she was." "There was a book that was blank and rainbow dash decide to start writing. "The title of the book shall be rainbow mad dash to the finish. Rainbow dash began to write with joy.I was at the wonder bolts academy practicing going through loops against cloud chaser. The course had hidden traps. Cloud chaser was ahead of me. "Man can't seem to catch up to cloud chaser. Other Pegasus lighting dust causes some lighting. Cloud chaser get startled and I took the lead with my dashing skills. "Yeah

I going to win then I get into Everglades challenge." Rainbow cross the finish line."What a go rainbow dash!" The gang cheer her on. Pinkie pie flew up and down, she used a blow horn and throw confetti."Pinke pie" I laugh at at her jack flew to me with her Apple cider. "Rainbow you blow right past I reckon you going to Everglades chanllege?"Pinke pie continue to fly around me with the wings twilight gave her with her magic spell " yes she is she rainbow dash she can do anything." "Yeah I can." " To be honest I am on edge." I said in my mind. "Rainbowdash what wrong?"twlight said "It nothing twilight you're a worry wart." Spike came flying around. "Twilight this is rainbow dash were talking about the best flyer in the wonder lot academy." Flutter shy was nerveness with the crowd loud cheering." Rarity said I make special outfit for you it will have beauty and grace. Flutter sly flew slowly up "rainbow it ok to be scared we all get scared sometimes." Rainbow dash grow furious I not scared I rainbow dash the fastest flyer!" Flutter sly close her wings and fell then wonder bolts save her. Lighting dust went to me. That no way to talk to your friend. I was sadden And I flew off to the distant. I can't believe I mess up

I got caught up with being cool that I lost my temper. Nether did I know twlight and gang were coming up with a plan. "We got to help rainbow dash! "Right." Discord just smirk "why should we help some who mean to fluttershy?" Fluttershy then said she was scared discord please forgive her. "Alright flutter only because your my friend I'll teleport her here "poof" I ended up with the others. "Hey how did I get?! Discord" "count yourself lucky that flutter shy so nice." Discord snap his fingers and disappeared. Flutter shy Iam so sorry I was flying off and being selfish only thinking about myself. "Don't worry rainbow dash your always be my then said "we're here for you rainbow dash!" Yeah I have the best friend a Pegasus can have."Yah"! Best friends. Pinkie pie clap and throw a cheer. "Rainbow dash rainbow dash she the best Pegasus in the world!" Discord appear again with snap of a hand and cause angel to appear. Angel look angry as the usual. " don't forget and us rainbow crash." "Discord" fluttershy said." Rarity and spike came with a suit. The suit was glow in dark with bright colors and lighting bolts. "This suit is an rarity original it guide you through the Everglades dark paths."rarity your the best designer thank you." Everyone hug me and then apple jack said "now you go back a win that race rainbow dash." The next day in Everglades forest there was large crowd gather. Derpy was in corner with her rainbow dash flag. Everyone was here to cheer me on. It was a race through Everglades forest the winner would get a reward from wonder bolts. "Go rainbow dash." I was against all the Pegasus." Spitfire came out and said welcome all Pegasus to the Everglades challenge." Everyone cheered and lighting dust and surprise came up to me. Rainbow "let see if you keep your cool this time." "There will be hazards Pegasuses be on your guard!" I be racing along everyone. The gang scream"good luck rainbow!" "With my friend here I can do anything." Pinkie pie and spike announced "We will be starting the Everglades forest challenge in three two one go!"

Everyone took off in a flash. I was head to head with spitfire. Lighting dust was following close. Surpise was catching swoop down on me and I hit a tree branch. I ended up getting left behind until I heard my friends in my head. "Rainbow dash you can do it!" I qucikly got back into race. The forest was hidden with darkness good thing I had the glow suit or else. I speed up avoiding the prevails of the forest when I saw Soarin stuck in the mud. "Rainbow dash help me." I wanted to win the race but i can't ignore friend in need no matter what. I try to get Soarin out but this was not mud it was quicksand. I quickly got a rope and pulled Soarin out with all my might. "Thanks rainbow I owe you my life. I told him "call us even and we have race to continue." Both of us start to speed off together. At the end of the Everglades forest. "Where rainbow dash everyone here accept her?" Then out of the forest came Soarin and rainbow dash finishing together. Everyone cheered. "The winner of the Everglades challenge is" "stop Soarin said I was stuck in quicksand and rainbow dash save me if it was not for her I would of died." "let have a rematch!" Every look at the judge I don't see why not." Every one had a rematch and me and spitfire where neck to neck. "Rainbow just to let you now I was who knock Soarin down he always like you he was even easy on you!" "That mess up even for you." Spitfire try to knock me down but i dodge her and she hit a tree. after that I cross the finsh line. "Yah rainbow you did it!" I reward rainbow dash with a Medal of Honor for winning and saving soarin congratulations!" Every one cheer spit fire was suspended and all was glorious in ponyville. "Man that was a story "darning do was behind my god daring do your wont here and I just want to write a book I'm sorry. It all right rainbow dash it was a daring story.

Thank you daring do and so end my story. Dear, Celestia I learn today why writing a book is important is to share with others your love for writing and inspire signed rainbow dash.

Thanks for supporting my story please support my little pony creators by buying there show love Gina Gamez.


End file.
